Sometimes Three Isn't a Crowd
by Animouse03
Summary: Duo, Wufei and Heero are being chased by an assassin and are forced to move across country again and again. What happens when the close quarters start to arouse new feelings...? Yaoi. 1x2x5x2x1.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Duo, Wufei and Heero are being chaised by an assassin and are forced to move across country again and again. What happens when the close quaters starts to get to them? **

**Title: Sometimes Three Isn't a Crowd **

**Authors Note: Okay, here is my latest creation. This is a little different than my normal stuff so I hope you like it. It has a lot more discription and is a bit faster pace. Here are the pairings for those of you who are new to the whole thing:**

**1x2x5x2x1 - Just means that no one is really ever domanent over the other. They all switch.**

**5 - Wufei**

**2 - Duo**

**1 - Heero **

**Okay here's the narrative key:**

_Words like this _**are thoughts.**

"Words like this" **are dialog.**

**Right. So, this story involves a threesome, so if you have a problem with this, don't read it. If not then enjoy! Okay, that's it from me. I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to comment! I appreciate it! **

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"How long are we here this time?"

"Sally said no longer than a week. The other house is still being prepared."

"I hope she can put an end to this soon."

Very begrudgingly the three ex-Gundam pilots emerged from the broken down pickup truck and stared up at yet another safe house. It was getting to be monotonous, being chased all over the continent. It had been nine months since Sally Po and Lady Une had picked up the signal from the assassins. The first move was quick; after all, they didn't know who wanted to kill them or when. Since then, they had moved to three different countries, eight different towns and thirty-five different homes. Sometimes they were apartments and other times they were trailers. This time it was an old run down farm house in the country and their cover was three farmers working to start a new life.

Chang Wufei sneered at the idea of tending farm animals, but he would never turn down a direct order; so there he stood, in a pair of worn blue jeans, cowboy boots and hat, and a baggy blue plaid shirt that buttoned up the front. Next to him stood Duo Maxwell in jean overalls and a bright red T-shirt, also in cowboy boots and a hat, his long brown hair in its customary braid and his lips curled in their typical smirk. Wufei silently cursed Duo's optimism; cursed it and (though he would never admit it) envied it. The sound of the hatch to the truck bed closing made Wufei and Duo turn. Heero "Stone-faced" Yuy was staring quizzically at the farm house. He was clothed in a tight-fitting white T-shirt with an unbuttoned purple flannel, tight blue jeans and cowboy boots; he refused to wear the hat despite Duo's begging. Duo smiled over at him.

"What do ya think, Heero? Heaven on Earth?" He teased.

Heero glared at him and heaved his bag over his shoulder stalking into the house. Duo chuckled and followed him with Wufei bringing up the silent rear. They entered the house and Duo immediately groaned. The living room was empty save a few chairs, a small table and a worn down couch. Sally had warned them that the house had no electricity but it hadn't struck Duo that no electricity meant no T.V. The disgruntled brunette tossed his bag into the corner and glared at the room.

"Sally wasn't kidding when she said we'd be in the middle of no where." He complained, collapsing on the couch. "Youch!" He shouted and jumped up again.

Heero and Wufei raised their eyebrows and stared at him. Duo rubbed his rear affectionately and glared at the couch.

"Damn! You can feel the springs poking out of that thing! That was painful!"

Heero and Wufei smirked, showing their amusement and Duo shot them a glare.

"Okay fine. You sleep on it then!" He huffed and then turned to find the bedrooms. "I'm sleeping on a bed." He called as he found the staircase to the second floor and started up them.

Heero and Wufei exchanged amused glanced and walked further into the house. Wufei experimentally tested the couch with his hand and then frowned.

"As much as an idiot he is, Maxwell is right. The floor would be more comfortable than this couch." Wufei said.

"Hn" Heero grunted and sat in on of the chairs. "I wonder how big the bed is."

Wufei whipped his head around and glared at Heero. "I am not sharing the bed with both of you. Not again."

Heero glared. "You'd rather sleep on the floor? And what if we're attacked during the night. You'll be so stiff from the floor that you'd be of no use to us."

Wufei glared. He couldn't argue with that logic. "Very well." He sneered. "But I sleep on the edge and as far from Maxwell as possible. I do not wish to become his teddy bear _again_."

Heero smirked in amusement as he remembered how they woke just the other morning. Wufei had slept in the middle and when Heero opened his eyes, he had found his arms wrapped tightly around Duo's soft frame and Duo was sucking his thumb. It was a memory that Heero swore he would never let Wufei forget.

"Hey guys!" Wufei and Heero turned at the sound of Duo's voice echoing down the stairs. "There's two beds!"

Wufei turned and glared harshly at Heero, as though daring him to claim the extra bed. Heero shrugged and turned to explore the rest of the house. Wufei, satisfied about his victory, picked up his bag again and walked upstairs to find Duo. The braided man was already unloading his things into the dresser in one of the bedrooms. Wufei stuck his head in and looked around. The room was plain, only a bed and a dresser with one window. Duo smiled when he saw the Chinese man.

"So Wuffers, you gonna sleep with me again?" He winked.

Wufei glared. "I wouldn't sleep with you if it meant my life."

Duo frowned and Wufei stormed off. Wufei began to feel bad about his comment as he walked away. He hadn't expected to see the hurt in Duo's eyes. Why was he so concerned about Duo? _He is your friend. _His mind told him. Wufei nodded and made a mental note to apologize to Duo later.

Duo finished unloading his things into the dresser just as Heero wandered into the room. The ex-pilot of Wing Zero looked around the empty room in silence. After a while he seemed satisfied and started unloading his clothes in the drawer below Duo's. Duo sat on the bed and watched him for a moment before smiling.

"Guess we have the room to ourselves this time."

"Hn, guess so." Heero grunted setting the last few clothing items into the drawer and pushing it shut.

Duo lay back on his elbows and smirked at Heero. Heero crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the dresser. His eyes trailed over ever inch of Duo's body and he felt himself getting aroused. He and Duo had been playing games like this ever since the war ended; both teasing but neither one brave enough to make a move. Heero knew that he had feelings for Duo, and that scared him. He wasn't sure he was able to handle a real relationship because of how long he'd fought against it. Duo's feelings weren't much different. He knew that he cared for Heero as move than just a friend, but with his past experience with love he wasn't sure he wanted to chance it. Everyone he ever cared for was killed (it's the reason he named himself the God of Death); he didn't want the same to happen to Heero.

Heero's eyes hungrily took in Duo's physic on the bed and he had to fight to keep the moan from escaping his lips. He told himself he should just look away, but he couldn't will himself to do it. For the first time in his life, he _wanted_ to ignore the rules. His eyes trailed up and locked with Duo's. Duo felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the lust in Heero's eyes, especially when he knew he felt it too. Nervously, Duo stood and walked over to Heero. He smirked and chuckled low in his throat; the same chuckle that made Heero's loins stir.

"We should probably get back down stairs before Wuffers wonders where we are." He said, his voice low and seductive.

Heero felt a chill run down his spine when he realized that Duo had no intention of going back down stairs. He felt himself smirk and push himself off from the dresser to move closer to Duo.

"Yeah. And you know how he gets when he's kept waiting." Heero's voice was dripping with lust and Duo felt his mouth watering in anticipation.

"Yeah…" Duo trailed off, his thoughts burring due to Heero's closeness.

Even after so much teasing, they have never stood so close. Both men could feel the heat radiating off of the other and both felt themselves loosing control. Heero hesitated a moment before reaching his hand up to brush a stray hair away from Duo's face. Duo shivered at the touch and brought his hand up to catch Heero's. Their eyes met and their fingers laced.

"Duo…" Heero's voice was husky.

Duo smiled, not a seductive smirk, but a truly loving smile. He shook his head softly and brought his head in closer. "I know." He whispered before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Heero was stiff at first, but quickly melted into Duo's warm touch. After three years of hinting and flirting, they both needed this release. Heero wrapped his arms tightly around Duo's waist and felt Duo's arms winding around his neck. Craving more touch Heero ran his tongue along Duo's lips, asking for permission to enter. Duo moaned in response and Heero took advantage to his open mouth and slid his tongue inside. Duo responded quickly and soon they were battling for dominance. Eventually Duo gave in and let Heero take control. Heero's mind flashed briefly with the thought of Wufei walking in on them and the fact that the door was still open before his lust took over. He felt himself lifting Duo in his arms and walking over to the edge of the bed. Gently laying Duo down, he straightened up and gazed lovingly at the braided man.

Duo felt his body shiver in anticipation as he watched Heero standing over him. He wanted to make a move but he wasn't sure what he should do. As though reading his thoughts, Heero smirked and removed the flannel from his body. Duo's shiver increased as the realization of what was about to happen set in. He sat up and watched Heero as he slowly removed his white shirt. Duo gazed at his naked chest and the overwhelming desire to run his fingers over that flesh filled him. He watched Heero's hands trail down to his belt and Duo lunged forward, pulling Heero closer to him. He looked up and smirked.

"Let me." He breathed.

Heero smiled and nodded, releasing his belt. Duo felt his breath leave him, both from Heero's beautiful smile and from the feel of his belt in his hands. Duo smiled in return and lowered his gaze to Heero's lower stomach. He ran his fingers over the soft flesh and heard a low moan escape Heero's throat. Encouraged, Duo lowered his fingers and carefully removed the belt. He watched as the prong moved – one hole…to the next…to the next – he knew he was driving Heero crazy but he wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. Finally the belt was unlatched and he slowly pulled it from the belt loops. When it was off, he laid it down on the floor and returned to his work. Heero's flesh was calling out to him and his hands shook as he tried to unbutton his pants. His fingers kept slipping from the button and he was beginning to get frustrated when he felt Heero's hands on his. He looked up at violet eyes met cobalt blue ones.

"Let me help." He whispered and began guiding Duo's hands as they unbuttoned and unzipped his pants together, never breaking eye contact.

Once the pants were open, Duo's gaze returned to his prize. He reached up and carefully began pulling the pants down over Heero's hips, reveling in the muscles of Heero's legs. He let the pants drop to his ankles and then looked at the growing bulge in Heero's underwear. Red briefs with white elastic. Duo would remember that for the rest of his life. He leaned forward and kissed Heero's stomach, holding him close. Heero moaned and laid his hands gently on top of Duo's head. They stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity before Heero gently pushed Duo away. Duo smiled and looked up at his soon-to-be lover with lust and love. Heero hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his underwear and pushed them down, letting them fall with the pants before he stepped out of them. Duo broke their stare and looked down. His breath caught in his throat and he gasped. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Heero was circumcised and at least eight inches; his testacies were the size of small oranges and all perfectly shaven. He stared in wonder at the beauty before him until Heero hooked a finger under his chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"My turn." He smiled and gently pulled Duo to a standing position.

Duo was all to willing to oblige as he let Heero turn them so Heero was now sitting on the bed and Duo was standing before him. Duo reached up to start removing the clasps on his overalls when Heero stood and shook his head.

"You had your turn." He whispered and smirked.

Duo chuckled and nodded, letting go. Heero reached up and slowly unhooked one clasp, then the next. He let the loose jeans fall to the floor before he reached under Duo's shirt and ran his fingers across his toned stomach and up his muscular chest. Duo moaned and raised his arms so Heero could remove his shirt. The shirt joined the other clothes on the floor before Heero sat on the bed and looked hungrily at Duo's black boxer briefs. He took in every curve made by Duo's erection before he reached up and began tugging them down. He teased himself by lowering the fabric, adjusting the rest so it was even, and then lowering it again. Finally the underwear was resting at his ankles with his pants and Heero was treated to the object of his desire. Duo was completely breath taking. He stood about seven inches with golf ball sized testicles, circumcised with a bush of light brown hair around the base.

Duo felt his knees about to give way from the emotions being stirred up from Heero's gaze and he moaned. Heero looked up and smiled at him before standing and running his fingers across Duo's jaw line. Duo smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Heero's fingers wandered over Duo's shoulders, across his collar bone and down his chest.

"Heero…" Duo moaned and opened his eyes, his lust filled gaze meeting Heero's. "Please."

Heero nodded in understanding and pulled Duo down onto the bed. He lowered himself gently so he covered Duo and their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Duo wrapped his arms tightly around Heero, pulling him closer. The kissed for several minutes before Heero pulled back and ran his fingers carefully over Duo's braid, asking permission to set it free. Duo hesitated. No one had ever seen him without his hair braided since he was a child; it was almost like his source of power. He looked up into Heero's loving gaze and suddenly all his inhibitions were gone. He smiled and nodded. Heero felt his spine shiver as he reached down and carefully pulled the band off around the tip of the braid. He ran his fingers through the silky locks slowly, watching them run across his fingers as he released them from their binds. When he reached Duo's scalp, he entwined his fingers and gazed into Duo's eyes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered seductively to Duo.

Duo blushed and smiled. "I can't be more beautiful than the angel I've been blessed with." He replied and wrapped his arms tightly around Heero once more, closing their distance with a kiss. Heero moaned and moved to position himself between Duo's legs. He broke their kiss and trailed his lips across Duo's chest, planting small kisses all the way down. Duo writhed beneath him, reveling in Heero's touch. Heero planted a kiss between Duo's navel and groin and then looked up at Duo. Duo nodded hungrily and smiled before Heero engulfed Duo to the base. Duo gasped and threw his head back against the pillow. He was shocked that Heero didn't gag and impressed at his ability to please. Then he couldn't think anymore. Heero ran his tongue around Duo's erection and savored the flavor of him. He had dreamed about this moment for years and now he was here. He knew he wouldn't last long with so much lust built up so he wanted to the moment to last as long as possible. His mouth teased Duo's testicles as he trailed kissed across them and his inner thigh. He was desperate to enter his lover but he was afraid of causing him pain, so he intended to make sure he was completely ready. His tongue moistened and lubricated Duo's inner ravine and while Heero again engulfed Duo's shaft, he carefully inserted one finger.

Duo gasped at the intense pleasure Heero was showing him and basked in the loving care he was taking. The pressure of Heero's finger was almost too much for him, but he swore to himself that he would not climax until Heero was inside him. Once Duo started thrusting back against Heero's finger he entered a second, then a third. Duo was moaning steadily now and Heero knew he was ready. He pulled out his fingers and released his erection. He lay down over Duo and looked into his eyes.

"Ready?"

Duo's eyes were clouded with lust and he smiled. "Yes."

With one steady movement Heero thrust inside his lover and Duo shouted with pain and pleasure. Heero froze, afraid he had hurt Duo and gazed into his eyes. Duo was panting, struggling to adjust to Heero's size. He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover.

"Move."

One word was all it took. Heero began thrusting slowly into Duo, his lust quickly taking over. Duo moaned and panted, he knew he wouldn't last long like this. Suddenly he tensed and gasped.

"Oh…Heero…I…" He grunted as his climax hit without either party touching it. Duo's tightening muscles was all it took. Heero grunted and released his seed deep inside the braided ex-pilot. Both men completely spent, Heero collapsed on Duo and they fell asleep wrapped tightly in each others arms.

Wufei stood over the bathroom sink, a hand placed on each side to steady himself, staring into the mirror. He couldn't believe what he had walked in on. Heero and Duo…on the bed…Wufei shook his head, trying to clear the image from his mind. It wasn't that he had a problem with their sexual preference, or even that they had feelings for each other; because truth be told, he had assumed this would happen ever since they had started running. Neither one was very subtle. The thing that disturbed him the most was the reaction he himself had. When he saw Heero undressing Duo he should have walked away and given them their privacy, but he couldn't. He was so enthralled by the sight that he had to watch. He watched the loving touching exchanged between the two; he watched the gently caresses; and he watched passionate love making. He couldn't help it. He even grew hard watching it. When they collapsed, he realized that he had been stroking himself while he watched. He had to run to the bathroom to give himself some release before he exploded. What was wrong with him? He wasn't gay…was he? He shook his head. No, of course he wasn't. It wasn't the gay sex that aroused him. He nodded at his figure in the mirror, as though reasoning out his actions. It was the love he was aroused by. That had to be it. He was watching the love expressed, but the genders. He nodded again and straightened up. He somehow didn't believe himself but he wasn't about to admit it. Instead he turned and left the bathroom to start making dinner while the two lovers slept off their orgasms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Wufei had just finished frying the chicken and setting the finished plates on the small kitchen table when Duo and Heero wandered through the archway in search of the delicious smell. Duo smiled and nearly giggled when he saw that Wufei had made his favorite dish.

"Ooo, thanks Wuffers!" He exclaimed and sat at the table.

Heero raised a brow and turned to Wufei. "You didn't have to…" He started when Wufei brought up a hand to silence him.

"Someone had to and the two of you seemed to be…ahem…busy." Wufei smirked.

The color drained from Duo's face and Heero cheeks flushed. Wufei chuckled, satisfied at his own personal victory, and sat at the table in front of his own plate. Duo swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to speak but no words would come out. Heero recovered quicker and sat at the table with his friends.

"You…saw that?" He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Wufei felt his ears color slightly and he fought to keep it down. The memory of Heero's sweat covered body thrusting into Duo's writhing form was emerging into his mind and he felt himself growing aroused again. He took a few moments to calm himself before he turned to Heero.

"One didn't have to see anything to know what was happening in that room." He turned to Duo. "The screams were enough."

Duo blushed deeply and looked down at his plate. He realized that Wufei was talking about him and, to his surprise, he was aroused by it. Thinking of Wufei listening to the screams he made while Heero made love to him was an intriguing thought; one he planned on using again in the future. Heero also felt himself stirring again. He wasn't sure why the thought of Wufei knowing about his and Duo's love making affected him, but the thought was very arousing. He looked over at Wufei and with a blank expression he replied.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you, we'll be more considerate next time." He said.

Duo's head jerked up at the last two words and he smiled at his lover. Wufei raised his eye brows and suddenly found himself plotting a way to watch them again. He quickly smashed that thought and simply smirked.

"Next time? Planning on making this a daily habit are we?" He was praying that the hopefulness in his voice was unnoticed by Heero or Duo.

Heero crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I would definitely conceder it a possibility."

Wufei was growing even more aroused by the discussion and his inner voice screamed at him to leave the room before something happened. This was the same voice that was trying to convince him that he wasn't gay. Duo's eyes were darting back and forth between Heero and Wufei. The exchange and talk about their sex lives was causing a strain in his pants. He wasn't sure where the conversation was going but he recognized the teasing as the same flirting he and Heero had practiced for so long. A thought suddenly struck Duo. Shouldn't he be jealous? Heero was flirting with Wufei right in front of him. Why wasn't Duo upset? _Because you're too aroused to be upset,_ his inner voice reminded him. He smiled at the thought of he, Heero and Wufei in bed together and the thought nearly made him climax. He made a mental note to discuss it with Heero later.

Wufei and Heero were staring at each other in a sexually intense gaze. The Chinese man felt his pulse increase and for the first time in his life, he was feeling unsure of himself. Why was Heero's gaze doing this to him? Since when did the presence of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell make him sweat? Feeling his ears flush red, Wufei finally broke the gaze and turned back to his food.

"Well, if you plan on exerting so much energy on such a _useless_ endeavor," he paused and watched as Duo's face fell and Heero glared before he continued, "then I suggest you eat. You since in having you pass out when we're attacked." He huffed and stood, storming out of the kitchen.

He made his way through the living room and out the front door. He was silently cursing himself for what he said. Why was he always so harsh? His footsteps became more violent the further he went. He stormed into the barn was just west of the house and threw open the large doors. He was immediately hit with the sound of cows, horses, a few pigs and a gaggle of chickens as he marched through the stables in search of a quiet place to meditate. He climbed the ladder and looked at the upper loft. It was covered in hay save for one small corner over in the back. He smiled and crawled over to it. The hay was piled so high that when Wufei sat in the corner with his legs crossed, he became invisible to anyone down below. He took in a deep breath, ignoring the strong smell of the farm, and let it out slowly to begin his meditation.

He tried to clear his thoughts but they kept focusing around Duo and Heero. After an hour of fighting his thoughts, he finally gave into them and decided his time in meditation would be better served if he used his increased focus to reason out his feelings. He decided to start with Duo. He and Duo had been close through out the war; closer than he told anyone or even admitted to. Duo was the one person that could calm him down and really get him to listen, not even Quatre had that much power over him. Why was that? Wufei sighed. He knew exactly why Duo had power over him. It was because they had an understanding. Duo had lost someone he loved and cared about in his childhood. He was also a very honorable warrior, though he may not realize it. Wufei had respect for him and, in a way, pity for him. Duo confessed the reason for his nickname too him during the war and at the time, Wufei had seen it as an excuse to make others feel bad for him. Eventually Wufei had realized that Duo never told anyone the origin of his nickname, though he assumed that Heero knew. Duo truly believed that Death followed him and he was willing to fight to keep it from ending more lives than necessary. Wufei could understand that. Ever since Meiran was killed, Wufei believed that her spirit followed him. Meiran had taken on the name of Nataku, the God of War, because she was determined to prove her strength as a warrior. It was the reason Wufei had named his Gundam Nataku, he believed that Meiran's spirit was still in the machine. When the war ended and he destroyed his Gundam, he was willing to give up Meiran's spirit and let her move on. Perhaps Duo had not been able to do that yet.

Heero was more complicated. Wufei wasn't sure what he saw in Heero that aroused him. He had never been very close with the pilot of Wing Zero throughout the war. They never crossed paths but for a few times. They were both considered loners; both seeking their own paths. Wufei remembered the battle he and Heero had towards the end of the war. Wufei had thought he killed Heero when he saw the Gundam land in the ocean. But during that battle, Wufei had connected with Heero in a way he could never connect with any of the other pilots. Heero was the one who made him realize that fighting for the wrong reasons would only bring the world to an end, not help it. Ever since then, Wufei had looked at Heero with respect and honor. The two of them had an understanding that he couldn't even explain to himself.

He sighed and opened his eyes. He knew that he cared for the two pilots. That much was settled; but could those feelings of caring escalade to arousal? He wasn't sure, but he knew that if his interpretation of their emotions were wrong that living with them would be very uncomfortable. He couldn't take the chance of ruining what they have developed so far. He nodded to himself and stood. Walking back over to the ladder, he decided it was best if he ignored Duo and Heero's relationship and simply continue on with his life as normal. And if anything unusual happened, he would deal with it then.

Duo watched Wufei leave and he and Heero remained silent until they heard the front door slam. Duo turned to Heero with a look of sorrow on his face. Heero gazed back into the soft violet eyes and suddenly wished that Wufei was in pain. How dare he hurt Duo like that?

"Did we…say something?" He asked.

Heero sighed. Duo's voice didn't sound hurt, just confused. Heero felt his anger subside and he shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to Wufei's untouched plate of food. "I thought that…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Nevermind."

Duo smiled slightly and laid his hand over Heero's. "I thought so too." He said.

Heero turned to him and blushed slightly. He couldn't hide anything from Duo. He nodded. "You felt it too?"

Duo nodded and lowered Heero's hand to rest on his hardened groin. "I guess you could say that."

Heero felt his already hardened member twitch and he smirked. He looked up at Duo and kissed his lips. "I love you." He whispered.

Duo's smirk transitioned into a smile and he laughed happily. "You…you do?"

Heero nodded, never more sure about his words. "I've never loved before. I could never afford to. But that doesn't change how I feel." He gently cupped Duo's face in his palm and smiled, that same pure smile that Duo knew he was going to love seeing every day. "I love you, Duo Maxwell."

Duo smiled and pulled Heero close to him in a hug. "I love you too, Heero Yuy." He whispered, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Heero pulled back and surveyed Duo's tears. He wiped them away carefully and smiled at him. Over the years, Duo and Heero had grown. Duo was taller than him at first, then Heero grew and now they were relatively the same height. Duo was an inch taller but it didn't make much difference to Heero. He ran his fingers back into Duo's freshly braided hair and kissed his chin softly.

"I'm glad." He said and pulled Duo closer to him. "But I think there's more to it."

Duo nodded. "Wufei." He sighed and turned to where Wufei disappeared. "I…I sometimes think it's just lust but…."

"But then it's more." Heero nodded. "I know."

Duo turned back to his lover. "Do you think he feels it too?"

Heero shrugged. "We'll never know until he tells us."

Duo nodded. "Should we…tell him?"

Heero thought for a moment then shook his head. "No. It might feel like we're ganging up on him. Let's just…give him some time. If we're right…"

Duo smirked and nodded. "Yeah. He'll find his own way," He leaned in and kissed Heero's lips lovingly. "And so will we."

**

* * *

Okay, there's chapter two. I hope you're all enjoying it and please please please comment. I'd love to hear what you think. And please, feel free to tear this thing apart if you feel you need to. I'm always willing to listen (or read) criticism as long as you can back it up. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it and I'll try to get chapter three out shortly. Happy Reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Wufei never returned to the house that night and he kept his distance from Heero and Duo for the next couple of days. Three days passed and Heero and Duo saw him through the front window feeding the animals. Heero sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room and watched Wufei walk about the farm. Duo frowned as he watched his lover ponder over Wufei. He could tell that Heero was worried. Truth be told, so was he. Wufei had been acting strangely ever since they arrived at the farm. They had decided to split up the chores in the house and Wufei offered to care for the animals. Duo was pretty sure he only volunteered because it would keep him out of the house. Heero took over meals, which he turned out to be very good at, and Duo handled the house work. They rarely saw Wufei anymore and the lovers were beginning to wonder if their friendship was at risk.

Duo sighed and slouched lower in his chair. Heero turned and looked at him.

"I know." He said, as though answering Duo's thoughts. "But we can't force him to talk to us."

Duo nodded sadly. "I know. I just wish he would trust us."

Heero nodded and turned back to watch Wufei fill the water troughs. "I do too." He sighed and glanced at the clock above the kitchen door. "Well, it's about time for lunch. I'll start that." He said and stood up.

Duo watched him go and sighed. He wanted Wufei to be his friend. He missed being able to talk to him. He even missed his snippy comments. He had to talk to him. He waited until he heard the clanking of pots and pans in the kitchen before he stood up. He walked silently outside and looked around for Wufei. A flash of black hair told Duo he had just entered the barn. He quickly followed, hoping to corner him so he had to talk. When he opened the door, he saw Wufei brushing one of the horses and speaking softly to it. Duo smiled and watched in the dark corner for a while. He looked so peaceful standing next to the large creature and caressing its mane softly. He cleared his throat and Wufei froze. He turned and watched as Duo emerged from the shadows. Suddenly his body was stiff again and he quickly finished his brushing job and went to put the brush away.

"May I help you, Maxwell?" He asked curtly.

Duo sighed and walked closer. "Fei…I can't help but think you're avoiding us."

Wufei huffed and continued to pack away the grooming tools.

"I'm serious." Duo argued. He leaned against on of the empty stables and frowned. "Do we really disgust you that much?"

Wufei froze. Duo thought he was disgusted by him?

"Look, it's fine," Duo continued. "If you're not gay that's fine. I respect that. But I thought we were friends."

Wufei turned and felt his heart shatter when he saw the hurt look on Duo's face. How could Duo think that he didn't want to be his friend? _Of course he thinks that, _his inner voice argued. _You've been ignoring him for the past three days! _Wufei sighed and put down the tools in his hands. He walked over to Duo and stood before him. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Duo took the opportunity to talk again.

"Fei, I don't want to loose you as a friend. Please don't tell me I'm loosing you…please?" His eyes reflected tears and Wufei suddenly felt compelled to wrap Duo in his arms; anything to keep those tears from falling.

Wufei frowned at his own stupidity and sighed. "Maxwell…" He paused and shook his head. "Duo…I never wanted to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you."

Duo was looking into Wufei's eyes in a way that made Wufei's heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I do not want to loose you as a friend either."

Duo smiled softly. "I'm glad." Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei in a friendly hug; friendly...then why was Wufei aroused by it? Duo pulled back and smiled. "You know, Heero wants to be your friend too."

Wufei frowned again and huffed. He turned and walked back to his work. "No guarantees." He sneered.

Duo chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing, Wuffers, I understand." He winked and laughed his way out of the barn.

Wufei glared at his back until he was gone. How dare he laugh! Who does he think he is? Wufei steamed for the next hour until Heero called them in for lunch. Heero served his famous (as Duo calls them) club sandwiches with everything on them. Duo's favorite; well, one of Duo's favorites. The three men sat in silence for the first few bites and just when Duo was about to break the silence, Wufei spoke up.

"You left shell casings all over the yard, Yuy."

Heero froze and looked up. His face flashed momentarily with surprise but he masked it quickly and continued eating. "Did I?"

Wufei glared at him. "I suggest you pay a little more attention. Mistakes like that will get us caught." His face showed anger but his voice was calm.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Wuffers." Duo smiled and turned to Heero. "Right Hee-chan?"

"Hn." Heero replied.

No words had to be exchanged between the three for a conversation to occur. The three friends knew that things were now back to normal. Later that night when Duo and Heero were preparing for bed, Heero pinned Duo against the dresser and looked deep into his eyes.

"You spoke to him." It wasn't a question.

Duo smirked and tried to act innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hee-chan."

Heero smirked and leaned in closer. "What did you say?"

Duo smiled. "I just told him we didn't want to loose his friendship."

Heero chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled and kissed Duo softly. When he pulled back, Duo was out of breath.

"Well," He panted. "You wouldn't get off very often. That's for sure." He winked and pushed Heero back onto the bed.

As the week passed, Wufei seemed to get more and more irritable. He continued to pick fights with Heero and Duo had to practically pry them apart. The worst was when it was Wufei's turn to do the laundry and he yelled at Heero because of all the cum stains. Duo tried to convince him that Heero wasn't the only guilty party but Wufei didn't seem to hear him. It ended with Wufei and Heero in a fist fight on the front lawn. Wufei and Heero didn't speak much anymore and not even Duo could get them to apologize to each other. Wufei wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was, it just seemed that every time he looked at Heero he got angry. It frustrated him but he couldn't figure out what made him so mad.

_Because you haven't been invited yet._ His brain hissed in his ear. Wufei tried desperately to ignore it but he couldn't. He heard that same voice day in a day out Now, when he was trying to collect the chicken eggs as quickly as he could so he could get back inside and away from the morning chill, he found himself gazing at the nest with a far away look on his face. It had to stop. Why was he so heartless?

A chicken squawking woke him from his day dream. He shook his head, stuffed the remaining eggs into his basket and stalked his way back to the house. He entered through the back door which lead directly into the kitchen and began to unload the eggs into the icebox. Placing the last egg his eyes started to wander over the kitchen; the pots had recently been washed and put away; the table was clean; the floor had been mopped; the counter…Wufei froze. The counter hadn't been washed after Heero made lunch. Wufei glared at the greasy countertop. He knew that technically the washing of counters fell under Duo's responsibility but Wufei considered it careless that Heero would leave a mess for Duo to clean up when he was obviously responsible. Suddenly his rage surfaced again and he threw the empty basket to the floor and marched upstairs. He felt the steam rising out of his ears and he stalked down the hall with his eyes set on Heero and Duo's bedroom door. He didn't bother knocking, instead he threw the door open and stormed in.

"Yuy!" He shouted and paused. A quick scan of the room told him that he had interrupted something very intimate. Duo was lying on the bed, completely naked and Heero was standing directly in front of the door wearing nothing but holding a pair of red briefs. Wufei felt his temperature rise and for some reason he couldn't turn around and leave. Instead he stared into Heero's eyes and glared. "You left a mess all over the kitchen counter."

Duo's eyes were wide when Wufei burst in and he was slightly afraid that he would attack Heero again. Not that he was worried about Heero's safety, he could handle himself, but he didn't want his friends fighting. Heero was shocked too. He hadn't been expecting Wufei to barge in, usually he knocked. When Wufei started to yell at him he felt his own anger flare up and suddenly he didn't care that he was naked. He lowered his hands, which meant lowering the underwear, and glared at Wufei.

"Is that right?" He growled.

If anyone else had been standing in the doorway, they would have cowered at Heero's countenance, but Wufei was different. Instead he rose up and became even more intimidating.

"Yes. I find it extremely inappropriate that you wouldn't clean up after yourself." Wufei countered. For some reason, the heated discussion with a naked Heero and a naked Duo as a spectator was arousing him. He felt himself harden but chose not to do anything to cover it up.

Both Heero and Duo noticed his arousal and the sight caused a stir in their own loins. Heero took a step forward, still glaring at him. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

Wufei remained planted to his spot but he didn't flinch as Heero moved closer. "I have made it my business."

Heero's expression never changed as he slowly walked closer to Wufei. "And who do you think you are?" He asked and stopped. He was no move than an inch away now.

Wufei felt a chill run down his spine as he felt Heero's breath on his face. "Does it matter?" He asked. The anger in his voice was starting to fade and was replaced by a husky desperateness.

Heero heard it and decided to see how far he could push it. "Well if someone is going to give me orders…" He moved even closer so his lips were hovering over Wufei's, "I'd like to know who it is that's giving the orders."

Wufei's palms were sweating and he could hardly breath. His mind felt clouded with Heero's sent. The smell of sex was still very strong in the room and it was started to become intoxicating for Wufei. Behind him he heard the door shut and he knew that Duo had stood up. Wufei tried to answer, tried to think of something to say, but words wouldn't form in his mind. He finally gave up on thinking and closed the distance between he and Heero.

The brunette had been counting on that. He quickly returned the kiss and pushed Wufei forcefully up against the door that Duo had closed for him. Heero's tongue ravaged Wufei's mouth while his hands dug into his hair to releasing it from its confines. While Heero worked on his upper half, Duo began unbuttoning his shirt. A hunger had been awakened and they all knew it had to be satisfied quickly before they all exploded. Wufei didn't fight when he felt Duo tugging on his shirt to remove it. He moaned when he felt Heero's lips move to his neck while Duo attacked his navel. Duo's lips moved lower and suddenly Wufei realized he wasn't wearing pants. He was so lost in the pleasure he hadn't even noticed when Duo removed them.

Heero's lips moved lower still and began an assault on Wufei's left nipple, eliciting more moans from the Chinese man; meanwhile Duo grew impatient and reached up and ripped the silk boxers away from the olive skin. He spent a second to admire the 6 ½ inch beauty before him before he wrapped his lips around it and swallowed it to the base. Wufei let out a gasp of surprise and delight at the double onslaught of his senses. He dug the fingers of his left hand into Heero's hair and his right into Duo's, begging them to continue. Duo ran his fingers through the small bush above Wufei's erection with one hand and the other massaged the golf ball sized testicles. Heero was growing impatient as well and he rubbed his erection up against the back of Duo's head. Duo moaned feeling the pressure and released Wufei's length. He moved so their erections were rubbing together before engulfing both of them as though they were one giant Popsicle. Wufei and Heero moaned and Heero's lips found Wufei's again as they shared a passionate kiss.

Duo knew what was coming next and his mouth watered in anticipation, but before either of the men could climax, Heero pulled back, forcing Duo to his feet. Duo moaned in frustration but Heero smirked seductively as he pulled Duo and Wufei closer to him.

"It gets better." He husked and pushed both of them down to the bed.

Heero lay over them, his left knee positioned between Duo's legs and his right between Wufei's legs. He leaned over them and pulled their lips together. They shared a passionate three-way kiss as Duo and Wufei's hands were desperately seeking out the flesh of the other. Finally, Heero leaned up and watched while Wufei and Duo ravaged each other's mouths with their tongues. The site was extremely arousing and he took the moment to prepare them. He had a plan and he wasn't about to let anything get in the way. He stuck two fingers from his left hand and one from his right into his mouth to moisten them. Then he reached down and inserted them into the fissures of his lovers. Duo was already lubricated with Heero's seed from earlier and so the intrusion was a welcome change. Wufei, however, was slightly surprised and gasped. Heero was careful, he didn't want to hurt Wufei for fear of scaring him off.

Duo smiled at Wufei and leaned over him. "It gets better. Relax." He hummed and kissed Wufei again.

The distraction helped and soon Heero was adding a second finger then a third. When Wufei started thrusting back into Heero's hand, the fingers were removed and Heero moved back slightly. Wufei looked up at Heero pleadingly but Heero only smirked. Duo smirked as well and moved so he was straddling Wufei's lap. Wufei stared up into the soft violet eyes of his friend and smiled. Duo leaned over and kissed Wufei harshly before he thrust himself downward, impaling himself on Wufei's erection. Both mean moaned loudly through their kiss and Wufei immediately began bucking up into Duo. Heero watched for a moment, stroking himself before he moved forward again. He planted hungry kisses along the back of Duo's neck as he moved himself forward. Slowly and carefully, he moved between Wufei's legs. He touched the tip of his member against Wufei's inner workings and Wufei gasped as he realized what was about to happen. Heero pushed himself in and Wufei shouted in pain and pleasure. Duo silenced him with a passionate kiss to distract him from the pain while Heero waited for him to adjust. The arousal soon took over and Wufei was thrusting back into Heero's easy strokes. The passion in the room was thick; Duo pumping himself over Wufei, Wufei thrusting upward into Duo and backward to encourage Heero and Heero forcing himself in and out of Wufei. Wufei moaned as he felt his climax nearing. The combined feeling of Duo and Heero was too much for him.

"I'm…I'm…" He panted.

"Me…too…" Duo grunted as he pumped himself harder on Wufei.

With a shout of passion Wufei released himself deep inside of Duo. Heero couldn't handle the pressure Wufei's contracting muscled put on him and he grunted, letting go also, he held Duo's body close to him and reached around grab hold of his erection. Wufei, barely conscious, didn't want to be left out. He reached up and held onto Duo along with Heero and together they brought Duo to climax. All three men were covered in Duo's seed as they collapsed together. Heero rolled and Duo flopped over. The braided man curled up against Wufei and fell asleep. Heero spooned up against him and looked over his head into Wufei's eyes.

"I'm glad you're so touchy about the chores." He teased and Wufei chuckled.

Heero lay his head down and held Duo and Wufei to him while all three of them fell into a very satisfied sleep.

* * *

**Okay, a little intense here but that's chapter three! I hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks a ton to my reveiwers!**

**HeeroDuo4eva, I hope Wufei got enough action for your taste. heehee. **

**Shivirani, I'm glad your enjoying it and yeah, I plan on finishing it as quickly as possible without cutting things out. **

** I'm glad everyone likes it and I'll try to get chapter 4 out soon. Untill next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Heero groaned as the light pierced his eyelids. Morning had come far too early for his taste. He rolled over and tried to ignore the birds outside. He moved his arm forward to grab hold of whichever body was closest only to find the pillow. He opened his eyes. The bed was empty. He sat up quickly and looked around. A low chuckle from the door made him turn.

Duo was standing in the door way that led to the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Miss me already huh?" He teased.

Heero smirked and stood. "Of course." He smiled and walked over to Duo. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a passionate morning kiss. When he pulled away he turned around the room again.

"He's not here."

Heero turned back to Duo. "He left?"

Duo frowned and nodded. "I heard him leave this morning." He walked over to the window and pointed out. Wufei was doing his usual chores on the farm.

Heero sighed. "That's Wufei. Always working." He smiled and turned to Duo and pulled him closer.

Duo giggled and snuggled his nose into Heero's neck.

"Shall we go and meet him?" Heero cooed into his ear.

Duo nodded and smiled up at Heero. "Let's go."They got dressed and wandered outside to find Wufei. When they found the fields and pen's empty, they turned towards the barn. When they walked in, Wufei was just coming down from the hay loft. Duo smiled and pranced up to him.

"Morning Wuffers." He smiled and reached his arms out to hug him when Wufei backed away.

Duo paused and frowned. He slowly lowered his arms and looked at Wufei with hurt in his eyes. "Wufei…what's wrong?"

Wufei had been anticipating this all morning, and now looking at Duo's hurt expression and Heero's confusion was not making this any easier. He had awoke that morning feeling dirty. He felt like he was intruding on what Duo and Heero had. He couldn't do that, no matter how much he wanted to. He had been meditating on exactly how to tell them, but now he found the words had left him.

Heero walked forward and placed his hands on Duo's shoulders to comfort him and looked to Wufei.

"What do you have to tell us?" He asked softly.

Wufei sighed and straightened up. "What happened last night…" He paused and searched their eyes. He could see the hurt and confusion, but he couldn't stop now. "What happened last night can never happen again."

Duo's face fell and Heero lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Wufei felt his voice crack and he cleared his throat. "It's…It's not the way things were meant to be." He stood straighter. "I would ask that you respect my decision." He met their gaze with his own. "Please."

Heero looked up and stared into Wufei's strong eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He could see the emotion in his eyes; he could also see the fear. That was a strange thing to see in the eyes of Chang Wufei. He sighed and nodded. "Of course we will." He bowed low and turned, walking quickly from the barn.

Duo lingered and turned to Wufei. "I…don't understand. Last night was…"

"A mistake." Wufei finished.

Duo frowned and lowered his head.

Wufei wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Duo and tell him that it wasn't a mistake. That he didn't regret a thing and that all he wanted to do was to spend the rest of his life with them; but he couldn't. It just wasn't right.

Duo turned and Wufei could tell he was on the verge of tears. He ran from the barn, leaving Wufei alone with the animals and the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ear. As the barn door slammed shut, Wufei's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. How could he do that? How could he hurt them? They were the last people in the world he wanted to hurt. He felt tears threatening to fall but he fought them back. They would all get over what happened between them and one day they would move on and all have normal relationships.

_Duo and Heero will probably stay together_, Wufei thought. _They were together first…_He felt a pang of jealousy shoot through his heart at that thought. He wasn't sure if he was jealous of what they would have together, or the fact that they would have it without him. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to stand. He turned back to his work and silently fed the horses.

* * *

Duo had run straight to the bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, crying his eyes out. He wasn't sure why the tears wouldn't stop coming, but something told him not to fight it. Heero had a feeling that Duo would take the news much harder then he so he was waiting for Duo in the bedroom. He closed the door softly and sat on the bed, gently rubbing Duo's back. At the touch, Duo sat up and stared into Heero's eyes with his watery ones. 

"Why did he do it Heero? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice wavering.

Heero frowned and pulled Duo to his chest, cradling him. "I think he's afraid. In his culture, this kind of thing is very unorthodox. He feels uncomfortable."

"Do you think there's a way we can help him feel comfortable?" Duo sniffed.

Heero sighed and ran his fingers through Duo's hair. "I don't know." He pulled back from Duo so he could brush the tears from his face. "All I know is that we should treat him as a friend; As though nothing has happened between us. I think it will make him feel better around us."

Duo nodded and sniffed. He laid his head in Heero's lap and sighed. "Okay, I can do that."

Heero smiled and leaned over to kiss Duo's cheek. "I know you can."

* * *

Heero and Duo kept to their decision. They moved around the house, cleaning and carrying out their usual routines, while Wufei finished his chores outside. Because he was feeling so upset, he ended up working harder and faster than he ever had, hoping to dull the pain. The only thing he managed to do was finish his work much earlier than usual, so he had nothing to do except sit in the living room and listen to Duo sing "Whistle While You Work" throughout the house. Of course, the only lyrics he actually knew were "Whistle While You Work" so the rest of the time he was just whistling the tune. 

Wufei found it very annoying but he was too afraid to say anything. It amused him to think that something this small would bring fear to his very soul, but it was there. As he listened to Duo's whistling and Heero's random "clinks" coming from the kitchen, he thought back to his life before the war. Back when he was happy and things were simple. He had Meiran, they were in training together and slowly planning a life together. Yes, he still felt as though he wasn't ready for marriage, being only 14 years old, but it was a tradition in his clan; and he was not about to argue with tradition. To be honest, he enjoyed having her company. She wasn't like most women, always complaining and whining about things that are far too simple to even be dealt with. She was strong and independent. Wufei actually looked up to her, even though she was younger. He admired her courage and positive attitude.

He wondered where he would be if the war hadn't taken her away from him. Yes, she died a year before the war started, but it didn't make OZ any less responsible. Would he have the house he and Meiran had planned on building? What about children? Would they have started a family? Meiran was never very fond of the idea of having children, but they both knew it was expected of them. Besides, Wufei wanted his family name to continue on. He sighed and slumped further into the couch.

"You alright?"

Wufei sat up and turned around. Heero was standing in the door way drying his hands on a dish towel. Wufei worked up his best glare and turned away again. Heero frowned and set the towel on the kitchen table before walking into the room and sitting across from Wufei. He stared at him until Wufei looked up.

"You can talk to me you know." Heero said softly.

Wufei stared into those comforting blue eyes and he felt his resolve weakening.

"I never wanted to hurt either of you."

Wufei blinked. Where did that come from? He wasn't thinking that! He was thinking about Meiran! He paused and thought. No, he was only thinking of Meiran because it made his current situation less complicated. Heero nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I understand. The idea makes you uncomfortable."

Wufei glared, his favorite defense mechanism. "You do not understand."

Heero, no change in his tone or expression, stared. "Then help me understand."

The two men stared at each other in a silent battle, both choosing to ignore the fact that Duo's whistling had stopped. Wufei felt his resolve fading, yet again. It wasn't that he couldn't stand up to Heero's stares, he had done that before. It was that he wanted to badly to explain everything to them. He wanted them to know why he was afraid to commit to anyone. But he wasn't sure he would be able to.

After what seemed like an eternity, Heero quickly stood. "If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. I understand. But you should talk to someone."

Wufei watched Heero walk around the couch and head towards the door before he stood.

"Wait."

Heero paused and turned to look over his shoulder.

"I want to talk…to you." He glanced at the open doorway and smirked. "You as well, Maxwell."

Duo poked his head out from around the corner. "Aww, you saw me?"

"Who needs sight when you make so much noise?" Heero teased and moved back over to the chair he was sitting in.

Duo fought his urge to sit in Heero's lap and sat next to Wufei on the couch, a seat cushion between them. Wufei let out his supporting breath and turned to his two friends.

"You deserve to know why I hold certain inhibitions about…relationships." He started.

Duo and Heero exchanged looks but remained silent so Wufei continued.

"In my clan, it is customary to marry at the age of 14. I was no exception." Wufei noted the shocked expression on Duo's face but didn't pause. "My wife…her name was Meiran. She was the best fighter in all of the Dragon Clan. Master O. had even chosen her to be the pilot of Gundam Shenlong."

"You weren't the intended pilot of Shenlong?" Heero asked.

Wufei shook his head. "No. Meiran was to pilot. I had never had any training in any form of mobile suits. In fact, it was my intention to enter the temple after my studies were complete."

"Well…what happened?" Duo asked.

Wufei sighed. "One day, three OZ mobile suits attacked my colony. The elders in my clan were debating who would be sent out to protect us. Meiran offered but Shenlong was not yet complete. Against orders, she took out an experimental mobile suit that had not yet been tested. I was concerned for her safety so I stole Shenlong to look after her."

"I thought it wasn't finished." Duo interrupted.

Wufei sighed and looked down. "It wasn't. The armor and certain control systems had not yet been installed; but I had little choice. I couldn't let her be destroyed because of her own arrogance…" He trailed off.

Heero grunted and frowned. "Go on."

Wufei nodded. "The attack was full force and we were loosing quickly. Then one of the mobile suits pulled out some form of beam weapon unlike I had ever seen before. He fired it at me…" Wufei felt tears coming back and he fought them down.

"She protected you." Heero finished.

Wufei looked up. It always amazed him that Heero was able to deduct things so easily. Wufei nodded. "Yes. She moved her mobile suit in front of me and took the full force of the weapon." He sighed, containing himself, and continued. "I managed to get her back to the colony and…and she died in my arms a few moments later."

Duo looked down. "I…I'm sorry Wufei…I didn't know."

Wufei nodded. "I know. It's alright." He looked up. "I know it was a long time ago, but I still carry her memory with me. It…I do not wish to betray her."

Heero nodded. "I understand. We're sorry if we pushed you."

Duo nodded his agreement.

Wufei smirked and shook his head. "No…you didn't." He looked up at them and smiled. "I won't lie…I enjoyed it."

Duo perked up slightly and smiled. Wufei chuckled. "Yes, Duo. I did enjoy it." He repeated and Duo blushed.

Heero chuckled and moved over to the couch. "Wufei…may I ask you something?"

Wufei turned to the stoic ex-pilot and nodded.

"What about our situation makes you feel uncomfortable? Because I have a feeling it's more than just Meiran's memory."

Wufei smirked and chuckled. Leave it to Heero to hit the nail on the head every time. Wufei leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing."

Duo and Heero turned to him, confused. Wufei smiled and looked at them.

"Nothing makes me uncomfortable. I enjoyed our time last night and…" He paused before deciding to continue. "And I would love nothing more than to join you again…"

"…but?" Duo asked.

Wufei smiled sadly and shook his head. "I do not wish to intrude upon you're relationship." He looked up and met Duo's eyes. "What you and Heero have is something very special. I should know, I've seen the looks you give each other."

Duo blushed but Heero moved forward. "They're the same looks we give you."

Wufei was taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that as a retort. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Heero nodded. "We look at you the same way we look at each other. And last night…we…I…felt complete. I felt like the three of us made one."

Duo nodded and smiled. "You complete us, Wuffers. We're not a whole without you."

Wufei felt his heart beat quicken again and a new wave of tears was threatening to pour. He wasn't sure how to react. He knew they were right, because he could feel it too, but is it right?

"Does it matter?" Heero asked, answering Wufei's thoughts. "If there's feeling…love…does it matter if it's right? Doesn't love make it right?"

Hearing Heero Yuy speak of love was the most compelling thing Wufei had ever experienced and it was making a warm feeling develop in his stomach. He looked into Heero's eyes and then into Duo's. They were sincere. He turned back to Heero and locked eyes with him.

"How do you know love is present?" He asked.

Heero smirked and gently placed his hand on the back of Wufei's head. "The same way you do." He replied before closing the distance with an earth shattering kiss.

Duo squealed in the background and wrapped his arms around Heero. Wufei pulled back, out of breath, and smiled.

"You're right…" He looked into Heero's eyes. "I love you." He turned to Duo. "Both of you."

Duo giggled his response and Heero chuckled. "We love you too, Wufei." Heero muttered before touching their lips again, and this time pulling Duo up with them and the three lovers shared a kiss that expressed exactly how much love was emanating through all of them.

* * *

**Okay, there's chapter four. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. And I know that this seems like the end….BUT IT'S NOT! There's still more to come and I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. I just want to thank my reviewers: WCInsane, yaeko, HeeroDuo4eva, Shivirani. You guys are great and I appreciate the support! Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Isn't it strange, the changes that love can make? After their confession, the three ex-pilots suddenly didn't care that they were on the run. Everywhere they went turned into heaven just because they were together. Heero was smiling much more often and Duo spent most of his time giggling or making sexual comments. Even Wufei seemed more light-hearted. The three men expressed their love openly, even though it seemed to startle most people. Walking down the street, Heero would randomly grab Wufei and Duo's hands and squeeze them, just to let them know he still cared. Of course Duo wasn't shy with his comments either. He would quite often verbalize the tasks he wanted to perform with his lovers the moment they were in private. At one time, Duo even frightened a little old woman so much she fainted (after that, he made sure to be more careful with his words). Wufei, while slightly less subtle with his feelings, still made it perfectly clear that Heero and Duo belonged to him. During one particular trip to a mall in town, a rather large man decided that he wanted Duo to become his new "partner"; and Duo, while loud-mouthed and a killer Gundam pilot, isn't much in the physical department.

Wufei and Heero overheard the commotion and came running. Heero's temper was boiling over, unfortunately, while a wonderful shot with a gun, he wasn't exactly strong enough to take out the attacker. It was up to Wufei. He glared at the man and stepped forward.

"I suggest you let him go." He said calmly.

The man surveyed Wufei and then chuckled. "What are you gonna do about it, Chinaman**_(1)_**?"

Wufei felt his blood boil. He raised his head and looked down his nose at the man. "I'm glad you asked." He replied.

Before the man could respond, Wufei sent his foot into the air, straight to his face. A flurry of fists and feet followed and soon the man lay unconscious on the ground. Wufei glared at the body and looked up at the man's friends.

"It seems he needs medical attention." He said, his voice back to its cool calm. He turned back to Heero and Duo and led them away, all the while Duo cheering that Wufei was amazing.

The three lovers returned to their newest safe house, a small cottage on the edge of a forest, for a long awaited rest only to find that the house wasn't empty. Sally Po was standing in the living room with a frown on her face. She stood from the couch when they walked in and placed her hands on her hips.

"I have some news." She said.

Wufei raised a brow. "This must be important if you decided to come in person."

She nodded. "Unfortunately, it seems that the people who are after you are far more underhanded than we thought. They've been tracking you, and doing a good job at it too."

"Is that the reason you've been moving us around so much lately?" Heero asked.

She nodded. "And every time they've been only one step behind you."

"So, what do you suggest, Sal?" Duo asked plopping into a chair.

"The only thing that I can think of to keep you all safe…" She looked around at them and sighed. "We need to split you up."

Duo's eyes widened, Wufei grunted and Heero crossed his arms over his chest.

"Split us up!" Duo gasped.

Wufei approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sally," he started calmly, "wouldn't it be more effective if we stayed together? After all, what if one of us is attacked and overwhelmed with enemies? We would have a better chance if we were together."

"And with weapons." Heero added with a slight glare at Sally. He was furious when she said he couldn't bring his gun.

She sighed and shook her head. "Our best option now is to hide and you'll be able to hide much easier if you're separate. I know its not going to be fun and I know it may be lonely, but it's the best thing for you're lives right now."

Heero frowned and walked up to Sally. "We can't do that Sally."

She half glared, half frowned at him. "And why is that, Yuy?"

Wufei took another step towards his best friend and smiled softly. "Because we can't leave each other to face this threat alone."

Sally locked eyes with Wufei. It was as though they were sharing a private conversation that no one else could understand. Finally she raised a brow and looked at the others. "The three of you?" She asked.

Duo blushed and Heero placed a hand on his shoulder. Wufei chuckled. "Strange, I know." He placed his hands on Sally's shoulders. "Please Sally. Let us face this together."

She looked at the oriental man for a long time in silence. Finally she smiled. "Alright." She turned to them. "I'll do my best to cover for you. But you'll have to be especially careful."

They nodded and Wufei smiled. "Thank you Sally."

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't thank me until this is over." She leaned down and kissed Wufei's forehead before walking out the door.

"You sure have a lot of pull with her Wuffers." Duo teased as the door closed. He stood and approached his lover. "You haven't…you know…" He winked.

Wufei chuckled and Heero rolled his eyes. "I would never." Wufei responded and turned to Duo. "Besides…" he leaned in and brushed his lips over the sensitive skin that covered Duo's neck. "no one is as easy to pull as you." He said, his voice low and seductive.

Duo felt a shiver run down his spine at the contact. A pair of hands cupping his back side told him that Heero was getting in on the game as well.

"He has a point, Duo." Heero whispered in his other ear as he drew closer, pressing his growing erection against Duo's backside. Duo let out a small moan and felt his muscles relax as Heero and Wufei began slowly removing his clothing.

"Sh-shouldn't we wa-wait until S-sally is g-gone…?" Duo muttered. He was having a hard time forming complete thoughts with all of the stimulation.

Wufei chuckled. "Since when are you concerned about who's listening?" He teased.

Heero began running gentle kisses along Duo's spine, slowly moving down to his pants and suddenly Duo forgot any inhibitions he might have had about Sally Po. Wufei chuckled at Duo's response. He reached down and slipped the metal button on Duo's jeans through its hole and pulled the two ends apart, teasingly.

Duo moaned and tried thrusting his hips forward into Wufei's lips to emphasis his frustration. Wufei only chuckled and backed away.

"Patients, Biàn yi**_(2)_**." Wufei husked. "All in time."

Duo moaned but stopped thrusting, allowing Wufei to continue his slow and tedious work on Duo's pants. Meanwhile, Heero had moved back up Duo's spine and was currently kissing around the sensitive part of his neck while he ran his fingers along his now bare chest. Somewhere, during the menstruations of his lips and the teasing from Wufei, Duo had lost his shirt and his braid had been taken out. Part of him hated that these two men could make him loose his focus, but at the moment he had a hard time finding a decent argument about it.

Wufei had now completely lowered Duo's zipper and was teasingly slipping his lips and tongue around the folds of his underwear. Duo thought he might explode and loose his resolve if his lovers continued their torture. Heero, who was slowly beginning to drive himself crazy, decided to assist Wufei and gently pushed Duo's pants to his ankles. Duo gasped, hoping against hope that the teasing would stop and his lovers would finally do something. Unfortunately, they only chuckled. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo from behind and attacked his neck again with soft kisses, carefully rubbing himself against Duo's backside. Duo moaned and pushed back into Heero, desperate for contact, when Wufei leaned forward and dipped his tongue underneath the elastic band of his underwear. Duo's senses were on fire and it took every ounce of restraint he had left to keep from crying out.

"Come on guys," Duo begged. "This isn't funny."

Heero smirked and walked around to look deeply into Duo's eyes. "It wasn't meant to be." He whispered and leaned in to kiss Duo softly on the lips. Wufei smirked from his knees and took the cue from Heero to start moving things along. Normally, Wufei liked to be the one in control of things, but for some reason, sharing power with Heero only seemed to arouse him more. He knew that if Duo had actually tried fighting back, he wouldn't stand a chance and the though intrigued him. He leaned forward and finally pulled Duo's boxer briefs to the floor. He marveled, once again, at the sight of Duo's hardened member. He never grew tired of just staring at it. After a moment of admiration, he leaned forward and engulfed it in its entirety. Duo gasped into Heero's mouth and quickly began trusting into Wufei's. Heero chuckled and watched the exchange for a moment, running his fingers through Duo's soft hair, before he bent down and began removing Wufei's clothing while he pleasured Duo.

Duo moaned at the stimulation Wufei was giving him, and the added affect of watching Heero strip him was even better. When Wufei was finally naked, Heero stood up and moved to the side so both of them could watch him remove his clothing. He moved slowly, teasing them, as he removed his shirt. Soon, his own lust took over and he stripped completely, adding his clothes to the same pile on the floor. When he was finished, he returned to his place behind Duo and rubbed his aching erection against the back cavity of his lover. Duo moaned and finally forced Wufei to stop in his task. He pulled the Chinese man up to him and kissed him passionately. Wufei returned it but quickly pushed back. He smirked at Duo and winked.

"Looks like someone can't follow orders." He husked and Duo felt his loins stir. "I don't have to punish you," he reached down and ran his finger tips along Duo's erection, "…do I?"

Duo shivered. He knew what Wufei's punishments were like and he wasn't sure he wanted one. For Wufei, a punishment wasn't something physical. It was worse. Wufei would never even dream of hurting either of his lovers, so instead, he would tease them. He would pleasure himself while Heero held Duo back. Duo would not be able to touch Wufei in any way and would be forced to watch until Wufei climaxed. A times, it was arousing, but today, Duo couldn't take it. He shook his head quickly and chuckled.

"I wouldn't want to get you angry." He smiled.

Wufei chuckled low in his throat and pushed his body against Duo's. "No, you wouldn't." He winked and kissed Duo again. Heero smiled at them and continued running his hands and lips across Duo's backside. Feeling as though he may explode, the tallest of the men pulled his two lovers backward until they were in front of the couch. Heero sat down and pulled Duo down too him. Wufei stood above them and watched Heero kiss around Duo's neck to his ear.

"Are you ready?" He whispered and then smirked. "Or would you like to play some more?"

Duo moaned and pushed himself against Heero roughly. Heero, not needing any more persuasion, slammed Duo down onto his erection. Duo shouted out in pain and pleasure and Wufei quickly latched back onto his erection to distract him. Duo was moaning steadily as Heero trust in and out of him in a rough and steady pattern. Wufei worked in time with the trusting while he hurriedly worked on himself.

"Oh…Oh guys…I…I can't…" Duo moaned as he felt his climax drawing near.

Heero grunted and slammed into Duo even harder as he felt his release explode into the inner cavity of his lover. Heero's moans set Duo off and he released a volley of semen into Wufei's eager mouth, which the oriental man swallowed willingly. Wufei pulled his mouth from his lover and smiled up at him before standing. He had not yet finished and so he began stroking himself roughly. Duo reached up and began to assist him when he exploded, covering Duo and Heero in white, milky juices.

Exhausted and very satisfied, Wufei collapsed on the couch next to his lovers. Heero chuckled and pulled both of them to him. Duo was rapidly falling asleep against Heero's chest, so the tall brunette locked eyes with Wufei. He cupped his hand around his check and smiled.

"I love you." He said.

Wufei smiled and bowed his head. "I love you as well." He whispered.

"Me…too…" Duo yawned and fell asleep.

Heero and Wufei chuckled before curling up on the couch and joining their braided lover in peacefully slumber.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(1) Chinaman: The term Chinaman is a very derogatory and offensive way to describe people of Chinese decent. Equivalent to "nigger" used to refer to dark-skinned people.**_

**_(2)_** **_Biàn yi: Braided One (direct translation is "braid one")._**

****

**_

* * *

_Due to the responce I got from the original fifth chapter, I decided to go back and add a little more...sensuality. I hope that the revised chapter is better and I'll try to get the next one out soon. Happy Reading!_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The threat only seemed to get worse as the days drug on. After three weeks, Sally had lost her ability to hide them properly. Heero, Wufei and Duo decided on their own that in order to keep the enemy confused, they would have to travel on their own. They stopped staying in safe houses and starting sleeping in alley's and deserted factories. It was a rough life, but at least they were together.

Duo's stealth training came in handle while they were running, so he became in charge of finding food. His height and speed allowed him to sneak amongst crowds and steal things like bread and fruit. He didn't like stealing, it reminded him too much of when he was a child, alone in the streets, but they couldn't allow themselves to be seen buying food either. Wufei and Heero did their best to comfort the braided man, but it didn't keep the nightmares away.

Heero's marksmanship made him the perfect guard. He was constantly keeping watch over their little band, both day and night. He rarely slept anymore, afraid that if he closed his eyes they would be attacked. Wufei would often volunteer to take over his watch but Heero would refuse him, saying that it didn't make sense for two of them to be sleep deprived. If they should get attacked, Heero wanted Wufei to be perfectly rested so he could protect them if necessary. Wufei tried to argue, but he had to admit that his plan made sense.

Because of Heero's plan, Wufei became the unofficial bodyguard. He took out anything that he felt was a threat, even if that threat happened to be a defenseless squirrel. He was taking no chances. Together, their plan was working. They were alive…but was it worth it?

Their relationship was taking a downward spiral into nothingness. They rarely spoke to each other, afraid of who might be listening; and they never slept together, to afraid of the distraction. But they were together. They kept reminding themselves of that fact, but it was hard to have a relationship when no one talked, and no one touched. Duo was starting to get frustrated, Heero was beginning to callous over, and Wufei was getting irritable. Each of them began to loose hope and it wasn't helping that Sally didn't seem to be making much progress.

One night, Duo returned from his food hunt with a daily paper that someone had dropped.

"We're screwed." He said and dropped the paper onto the ground at Wufei's feet.

Heero glanced over his shoulder as Wufei picked it up. The headline read:

**EX-GUNDAM PILOTS ON THE RUN!**

Heero glared at it as Wufei read aloud:

"Three ex-Gundam pilots, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, and Heero Yuy, are currently on the run from assassins who mean to take them out. Sally Po, the administrator of the Preventors, has refused to comment about the assassins or the pilots safety."

"We're screwed!" Duo repeated.

Wufei raised a brow to him and tossed the paper aside. "We will be fine."

"Like Hell we will!" Duo exclaimed, keeping his voice low. He sat down near the fire that Wufei had started and glared at it. "If it's in the paper then people all over the place are going to be looking for us. It was hard enough when just the experts were after us, but now the whole world will be looking!"

"He has a point." Heero voiced, staring into the darkness.

Wufei glared at them both. "I'll admit," he ground out through clenched teeth, "it will be more difficult to hide, however, we are national heroes in most people's eyes. Perhaps this will only help us. Perhaps it will give the enemy a harder time finding us."

Heero grunted and Duo glared even harder at the fire, too afraid to direct his anger at Wufei.

Wufei noticed his resistance and looked down his nose at him. "Nothing will be solved if we give up, Maxwell."

Duo flinched. Wufei only used his last name when he was upset. He looked up at the oriental man and frowned. "Who says I'm givin up?" He argued.

"Shut up."

Wufei and Duo turned to Heero. He was no longer staring out into the darkness, but was looking directly at his lovers. Wufei raised a brow and Duo's eyes were wide.

"Heero…you're…"

"Shut up." He repeated.

Duo closed his mouth and stared in stunned silence at Heero. The stoic brunette walked towards them and sat down around the fire. He looked them over carefully before speaking again.

"This isn't working." He said.

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. "What isn't?"

Heero turned to him, his face reflecting the light of the fire. "This." He turned to Duo. "Us. It isn't working."

Duo felt a chill run down his spine. Was Heero suggesting…they split up? "Heero…"

Heero turned quickly and Duo closed his mouth. "What kind of life," He continued, "could we possibly have while we're running?"

Wufei and Duo turned to each other and then at the fire. Neither had an answer. Heero nodded and looked down.

"This enemy is ruining what we had together. And I don't know about you…" He looked up at his lovers with sad eyes. "But I don't want to loose either of you."

Duo felt a small twinge of hope fill his body. He looked up and smiled. "I don't want to loose you guys either."

Wufei chuckled. "Neither do I." He looked up to Heero. "What do you suggest?"

Heero turned to them each in turn and then turned back to the fire. "That we up the ante."

Duo frowned and Wufei raised a brow. Heero looked up at them, his face set in stone.

"I say we stop running." He looked out into the nothingness. "We've never run before, why should we start now?"

Duo nodded slowly. "But Heero, we don't know where to find them."

Heero shook his head. "We don't have to. They've been following us, right?"

Duo nodded.

"Then all we have to do is let them find us. But when they do…"

"They'll be sorry." Wufei finished with a smirk.

Duo chuckled. "Yeah…I like that idea."

Heero turned to the braided man and smirked. "Do you think you can steal us some weapons?"

Duo grinned evilly and Wufei was reminded of his former persona: The God of Death. He chuckled low in his throat and nodded. "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." He said and stood up, running silently into the night.

Wufei turned to Heero. "Do you think we can pull it off?"

Heero shrugged. "If we can't, maybe we deserve to die after all."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 6. I know I know, no sex in this one. But I had to get some of the action stuff started soon, heehee. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will have both action as well as sensuality. I hope you're all enjoying it! Happy Reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The trio had run to a crowded market the next morning, hoping to buy themselves some time before the attack. Heero wasn't sure if their enemies would attack them in a crowd of people or not, but he figured it would be harder to get a clear view of them in a crowd. Heero was sitting at a small café with a newspaper in front of him, pretending to hide, though not very well. Wufei was a few feet away holding a cup of coffee and wearing a brown hat to hide his hair. Duo was sitting with a few kids on the corner playing jacks, trying to disguise himself as one of them.

Heero's ears were always open, and they noticed right away when a faint clicking sound could be heard. He had heard it many times before. Not a split second before the clicking stopped, Heero had jumped up into the air and landed near a man with a long trench coat on. Back in his chair was a small bullet hole right where he had been sitting. The man in the trench coat seemed shocked as Heero grabbed him and quickly twisted his neck and set the limp body down on the bench, completely alluding all of the passersby to any unusual behavior. He nodded to Wufei before walking back into the crowd.

Wufei, who had been watching, moved swiftly and caught the second man by the knees, sending him to the ground. He had been very discreetly aiming at Duo through his gun sight. Wufei made quick work of the man and, like Heero, left the body for dead before anyone was the wiser. Duo, who was politely dismissing himself from the children, made a run at the third assassin, who had been aiming at Wufei. The woman didn't know what hit her as Duo sent an elbow to her stomach followed by a swift snapping of the neck.

The three men met in the center square as though nothing had happened.

"Do you think that's it?" Duo whispered.

Wufei scoffed. "It's hard to tell." He muttered, when suddenly it seemed that the square went deadly silent.

The trio looked up and it seemed as though things were moving in slow motion. From all corners of the square, men and woman in black clothes were vastly approaching them. They appeared out of buildings, from around corners, and soon filled the square.

"Does that answer your question?" Heero hissed.

"We can't harm the innocent people." Wufei muttered.

Heero and Duo nodded but remained silent. The more people who advanced on them, the fewer civilians there seemed to be. Heero glared at the closest man.

"Good luck." He whispered and quickly pulled out his handgun that Duo stole for him. Within seconds, he had taken out at least ten of the men approaching and was turning to the others when Wufei and Duo attacked.

Neither of the men were as good with a gun as Heero, but they did have their own skills. Duo fired his own gun at as many men as he could while Wufei unsheathed his new sword. The men, who were only used to gun fights, were so shocked that Wufei would dare oppose them with a sword, that they were still standing when he blazed through them with his blade. With skilled warriors like Heero, Wufei and Duo, all 100 men lay dead within minutes. He civilians had started screaming at one point, but when they recognized the three men, they relaxed and took cover. Most people seemed to want the Ex-Gundam pilots to be safe.

All three men remained frozen, waiting to see if anymore people would attack. The grounds were silent. Slowly, civilians began coming out of their hiding places and soon all of them were cheering loudly for the three men in the square. Duo grinned widely and turned to the other two. Wufei smirked and Heero grunted in response.

"Guess we did it?" The words had only just left Duo's lips when another click echoed through the square. It was as if the world started moving in slow motion again. The bullet flew through the air, almost as if it were floating. It passed through the people in the square and landed firmly in Duo's back. The braided man's eyes widened for a moment, in shock. He looked down and found a large hole blown through him with bright red blood dripping through his shirt. He looked back up to Heero and Wufei before falling to his knees. Wufei dove to catch him and Heero fired his gun at the lone assassin, killing him, but not before the worst had happened.

The next few moments were a blur to the men. Sally and the Preventors had arrived only moments before the last shot was fired and were rounding up the dead men when it happened. She had somehow managed to get the three men into an ambulance, holding Heero's jacket tightly to Duo's gaping stomach the whole time. Wufei seemed to be at a loss, stuck in a daze so that he was only a lump of flesh that got in the way. Heero's emotionless shell seemed to shatter in an instants and he was crying uncontrollably on Wufei's shoulder. Duo tried to focus, but the pain in his stomach was clouding his vision. He saw Heero crying and tried to comfort him, but his words didn't come out right. He saw Wufei staring at a spot in the wall and he tried to get his attention, but again, he couldn't talk. Despite all his efforts, all he could manage to say was two words.

"…I'm cold…"

Those two words only made Heero cry harder and Wufei seem to near the point of unconsciousness. They arrived at the hospital and somehow Sally managed to drag a crying Heero and a dazed Wufei into the waiting room while the doctors rushed Duo into the emergency room. Heero and curled himself into a little ball and was crying into his knees. Wufei was forced into a chair by Sally and sat staring at the floor while the tall woman paced back and forth, speaking with doctors and nurses who passed.

Hours passed and still no news came from the emergency room. Heero had stopped crying and was sitting in his ball rocking back and forth. Wufei had snapped out of his daze and was yelling at nurses to get their jobs done while Sally continued to pace. Several close friends came and went through out those stressful hours. Quatre Winner had stopped by and offered to buy them something to eat to get their minds off of things, but the only response he got was Wufei turning to yell at a hear by nurse and a sorrowful groan from Heero. After what seemed like days, a doctor with a grave look on his face came out of the ER and stood in front of Sally. Heero was up in a second and standing next to her with Wufei close behind.

"Well, The good news is that the shot was clean." He explained. "It went right through, so no shrapnel to deal with." He said and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What's the bad news?" Wufei glared.

The doctor shook his head. "He'll never be quite the same again. Unfortunately the bullet hit some major organs, including his small intestines. We tried our best to save them, but it was beyond rescue."

"So what does that mean?" Heero asked, his voice cracking.

"Well," the doctor said, pulling out his chart. "Duo will have to change his eating habits. Harsh foods are out. Nothing spicy or overly sweet or sour; and it's better if he stays away from solid foods. A few now and then are all right, but too many will hurt his digestion.

"Will he be able to continue work?" Sally asked.

The doctor sighed. "Physical activity is pretty much out. And heavy lifting will have to be cut back as well. I'd say he's pretty much reduced to a desk job."

Sally nodded, already thinking of what job she could give Duo.

Wufei cleared his throat and the doctor looked at him. "And what…what about…sexual activity." He asked, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

The doctor didn't seem surprised by the question. "Well, luckily his genitals weren't harmed. Unfortunately, his bladder was, so we had to reduce it. Which means he'll be going to the bathroom much more frequently. However, sexual activity will be fine as long as he takes it easy for at least a month while he heals. I want to see him after that and we'll decide what the next move should be from there." He explained.

Wufei nodded as the doctor walked away. He turned to Heero and took him into his arms. "Duo's okay, Heero." He cooed softly. "He's okay. We have him back."

Heero nodded and embraced Wufei tightly. Normally he didn't show this much feeling in public, but for some reason, he didn't care anymore.

A man in a white coat walked up and smiled at them. "You can go in a see him now." He smiled.

Wufei nodded and half carried, half walked Heero into Duo's room. It wasn't a pleasant sight to see. Duo was hooked up to several different machines and had an oxygen mask over his mouth. His eyes were closed but opened as soon as both men sat on the bed on opposite sides of him. Duo smiled weakly and brought his hands up to touch them.

"I…thought I lost you." He said softly.

Wufei nearly broke down at the weakness in Duo's voice. He reached forward and caressed Duo's cheek. "We thought we lost you too." He whispered back, unable to make his voice rise higher than that. Heero leaned forward and tucked his head underneath Duo's arm, afraid he might hurt him, and cried.

Duo was slightly shocked, and wrapped his free arm around him. "I'm okay Heero." He ground out, tears coming to his eyes as well. "I'm okay."

* * *

A week passed and Duo was finally able to return home. Heero and Wufei moved out of their apartments and moved Duo out of his. Together they bought a small house located one block from Preventors HQ. Duo didn't move around very easily, every step seeming to cause him pain, so he spent most of his time in bed or on the couch. Wufei and Heero waited on him hand and foot, which Duo never complained about.

It was afternoon after the second week that Duo finally made them stop. Wufei was bringing him lunch on a tray and Heero was coming behind him with a variety of movies to choose from when Duo spoke up.

"That's it!" He said and they two men froze.

"What's it?" Wufei asked.

Duo chuckled and smirked. "This. Don't get me wrong guys, I love the attention." He winked at Heero who blushed slightly. "But I don't want to be a burden." He said and beckoned them forward. Wufei set the tray on the coffee table and sat next to Duo while Heero placed the movies on the floor and walked behind him. Duo reached forward and pulled them both down to him. "I'm tired of no contact." He moaned and held them close.

Wufei chuckled and Heero smirked. "You know what the doctor said." Heero chuckled.

Duo nodded. "Yes, I do. He said my genitals weren't harmed." He smirked and looked up at Heero with a wink.

Wufei understood and chuckled. "Are you suggesting you want to be…" he leaned in and kissed Duo's lips. "dominant?"

Duo smirked. "I think you know exactly what I mean." He chuckled.

Heero already felt his loins stir at the prospect. Out of all their times together, Duo had never been the dominant one. Usually it was he and Wufei. The idea excited him. He leaned down and kissed Duo's lips with a chuckle. "I think we could handle that."

Duo chuckled and suddenly pushed both Wufei and Heero down onto the couch. He crawled over them, being careful to watch his stomach and smiled. "Now it's my turn." He chuckled.

Wufei found himself growing aroused watching Duo take control. Duo leaned down and kissed Heero passionately on the lips while his hands roamed over Wufei's body. It seemed like only seconds when Duo had them both stripped. He knelt on the floor in front of them and forced them together while he took both of their arousals in his mouth. He was always told he had a big mouth, now it was finally coming in handy.

Wufei and Heero moaned in pleasure, running their fingers through Duo's soft hair. Heero leaned forward and kissed Wufei as Duo pleasured them both. Duo had always loved the feel of being dominated, but this, being in control, was arousing him more than he expected. He looked up as he pleasured his lovers and smiled. He was trying to decide who to pleasure and how when Heero made the next move. He pulled Duo up and kissed his lips looking at him.

"Mind if I make a request?" He asked.

Duo chuckled and nodded.

Heero kissed him again and pulled him closer. "Take me."

Duo felt himself grow hard and he smiled. "I would love to." He chuckled and bent down again, to take Heero into his mouth.

Wufei smiled and leaned closer. He kissed Heero passionately and looked into his eyes. "You seem to be enjoying Duo's dominance more than I expected." He chuckled.

Heero smirked. "You don't seem to be complaining, either."

Before Wufei could answer, Duo rose up and pressed himself against Heero's entrance. He reached over and pulled Wufei over Heero. Wufei didn't need anymore prompting. He straddled Heero and impaled himself on his hardened member. Wufei shouted in pain for a moment but then quickly began to move. Heero moaned and wrapped his arms around Wufei, thrusting his hips into him. Duo watched for a moment, stroking himself, before he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and thrust into Heero. The brunette shouted in pain, but Wufei just increased his pace to distract him. Heero had never been on the bottom in this form before and the sensations he was experiencing were almost overwhelming. Duo grunted as he thrust into Heero and Wufei echoed him as he bounced himself. The passion was intense and Duo was finding it very difficult to control himself.

"I…I think I…" Wufei panted, followed by a moan as he released over Heero's chest.

His muscles clenched, causing Heero to groan loudly. The tightness of Wufei's cavity was too much for him and he released deep inside the Chinese man. Like a chain reaction, Heero's clenched muscles brought Duo over the edge and all three men climaxed together. Wufei collapsed on Heero and Duo slumped on the ground. All three men were panting heavily as Duo pulled himself back up to the couch and slumped against his lovers. Heero managed to wrap his arm around the tired man and chuckled.

"Maybe you should be on top more often." He chuckled.

Duo blushed and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He smirked as he kissed Heero and then Wufei. The three men fell asleep together on the couch.

* * *

Heero paced back and forth in the living room, shooting random glances at the phone. He was ringing a washrag in his hands until it began to rip…though he didn't seem to notice. When the phone rang, he all but jumped to answer it.

"Hello? Sally?...Yes, it's all ready. I'm just waiting on your end…Good. Thank you Sally. For everything…I know...I will." He said and hung up.

Taking a deep breath he stood up and looked at himself in a small mirror on the wall. He smoothed out his hair slightly, making sure it was all in place. This was an exciting day for Heero and he wanted to make sure that it went well.

"Well…here goes nothing."

* * *

"Get that engine in here! Come on I don't have all day!" Duo shouted through the small salvage yard he owned. "Damn, you can't depend on people these days…" He grumbled as he checked some things off on the notepad he was holding.

Hilde ran into the room, panting heavily. She had to rest her arms on the desk to hold herself up.

"What's up Hil?" Duo asked with a confused look on his face.

She gasped for breath and pointed outside. "Go…outside…" She panted.

Duo raised a brow but before he could argue Hilde grabbed him and shoved him outside.

"Hilde, what are you-" Duo stopped mid-sentence when he saw what Hilde was pointing at. There was a long black limo sitting in front of the show with a man in a tuxedo standing in front. He was holding a sign that said "Duo Maxwell" on it. Duo's chin hit his chest and he walked slowly over to the man.

"I'm Duo." He said to him.

The man smiled and nodded. "Mr. Maxwell, I have orders to take you with me."

Duo raised a brow. "Orders? From who?"

The man chuckled. "Mr. Yuy."

Duo's mouth opened and his eyes widened. "Heero? Heero planned this?"

"He did the same for me."

Duo looked into the open door and saw Wufei sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. Duo chuckled and shrugged. "Okay, what do I have to loose?" He shrugged and jumped into the limo next to Wufei.

The driver took them down several streets until even Wufei was turned around.

"Where are we going?" Duo asked as the limo turned down yet another street.

Wufei shrugged. "I have no idea. I just hope that Heero plans on explaining all of this." He said, almost sounding annoyed.

Finally, the driver stopped the vehicle and the door opened. Another man, also in a tuxedo smiled at them.

"Mr. Chang, Mr. Maxwell, please come with me." He said and led the two men along a velvet carpet. He stopped at the doors of a very large building and opened it for them. "Just through there." He smiled.

Wufei and Duo glanced at each other and then walked inside. They were met by Sally in a very extravagant gold dress. Wufei's chin hit his chest and Duo's eyes popped out.

"S-Sally?" Duo stuttered.

She blushed slightly and waved her hands in front of her in the same manner as Vanna White in Wheel of Fortune. "This way, gentlemen." She smiled and walked down an isle.

Wufei had to be dragged by Duo before he was able to take control of his own legs again. They men followed Sally as she led them through several hall ways until Wufei had enough.

"What's going on Sally?" He demanded, catching up with her.

She just smiled and shook her head. "I promise Heero I wouldn't say anything." She said and then closed her mouth.

Wufei fumed slightly and Duo chuckled.

Just like the man before, she paused in front of the next door and opened it. "In there." She smiled.

Duo looked into the room and chuckled. "Come on, Fei." He smirked and pushed his agitated lover into the room while Sally closed the door.

The room was dark except for the center. There were candles everywhere and one single table in the center of them all. The table was decorated with roses and all around the floor surrounding the table were rose petals. Heero stood in a tuxedo next to the table with his hands placed in front of him and he was smiling.

Wufei felt faint and Duo giggled. The braided man ran up to his lover and nearly pounced him. "You did all of this for us, Hee-chan?" He squeeled.

Heero chuckled and nodded. "Yes." He waited till Wufei had walked forward before he continued. "It's our two year anniversary. I wanted to celebrate."

Wufei smirked and Duo giggled again. "You didn't have to…"

Heero brought a hand up to silence him. "I wanted to." He smiled and Wufei couldn't help but return it. "But before we eat,"

"Eat? There's food!" Duo giggled.

Heero rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yes, Duo. There's food." He stroked Duo's hair comfortingly. "However, before we eat, there's something I want to say."

Wufei and Duo nodded, sitting down in the chairs that were present. Heero stood before them and smiled warmly. "We've been through a lot together. We've had to deal with the strange looks, and the complicated legal matters. We've had to put up with people saying that a threesome isn't a real relationship, and we've proved them wrong every time." He sighed and then lowered himself to one knee.

Duo gasped and Wufei's mouth fell open. "Heero?" Duo asked.

Heero smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two small, black boxes. He opened them and revealed two gold rings. The one in the left box had silver entwined around it to form a dove with a cross in the center on top and the one in the right box had silver trailing the top in the shape of a dragon.

"I love both of you more than I ever thought I could love anyone." He looked from the rings up to his lovers. "I know this is unorthodox and technically not legal…but it's right." He smiled.

"Wufei Chang and Duo Maxwell…will you marry me?"

Duo emitted a squeak that greatly resembled a mouse while Wufei stared open mouthed at the ring in front of him.

"Really, Hee-chan!" Duo giggled.

Heero laughed and nodded. "Really."

Duo squealed again, louder, and pounced on Heero. "Yes! Of course I will!" He exclaimed and shoved the dove ring on his finger.

Heero smiled and turned to Wufei. The Chinese man looked up at his two lovers with a stunned expression. "Heero…are you…certain?"

Heero's face grew serious and he nodded. "Very."

Wufei looked back at the ring. "But…how?"

Heero shook his head. "We'll figure out a way. It doesn't matter, as long as we're together forever."

Wufei looked back up and there were tears in his eyes. He tried to shake them away but it was no use. He smiled and nodded.

"Hao, běn rén jiāng huì jià nín**_(1)_**."

Heero smiled and pulled Wufei to him. He hugged the two men tightly while Wufei let him slide the ring onto his finger. He chuckled embarasedly and looked up at Heero.

"What about you? Don't you need a ring?" He asked.

Duo chuckled and nodded. "Yea, Hee-chan! You need a ring!"

Heero chuckled. "I didn't buy one."

Wufei smiled. "Good. That way Duo and I can pick it out." He smiled and Duo nodded.

Heero smiled and chuckled. "Alright." He stroked Wufei and Duo's cheeks and smiled. "I love you, both."

"And we love you," Wufei smiled.

"Forever." Duo added.

THE END

* * *

**_(1) - Hao, běn rén jiāng huì jià nín – Direct translation: "Yes, I will marry you." I don't know if I actually wrote it right (because I don't know the rules of the Chinese Language) but I know the words are right._**

**_

* * *

Well, that's it! It's done! Over with! What did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly! Let me know! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed and for being pacient while I finished it. Sorry it took so long! Hope you liked it! _**


End file.
